New Coruscant
"Old Coruscant was the center of Faraway. New Coruscant will be the center of Existence." -BMD New Coruscant was the second planet in the Core system of Existence. It was founded shortly after the Dimensional Meld by BMD and the Elder Gods. History During the Dimensional Era Prior to the Dimensional Meld, New Coruscant was an unnamed planet that was colonized by the Faithful. They were watched over by the Elder Gods and lived in relative peace with the neighboring Koft. The two planets enjoyed sparse trade, but gathered once a year to pay homage to the Elder Gods that watched over them. Kaostos kept an enclave on the planet, making frequent visits to give audience to his mortal servants. The other Elder Gods were not usually seen on the planet, but knew of its purpose, leaving most of its dealings with Kaostos alone. The planet was a minor player in the Dimensional Wars. It served as a training ground for The Faithful who sent warriors to fight alongside the Dimensional Alliance and the Elder Gods. After the Dimensional Meld After the Dimensional Meld, BMD led a vast group of survivors to the planet in hopes of creating a new home. The Faithful that had lived on the newly deemed "New Coruscant" accepted the survivors into their home. They were wary of BMD's intentions, but since the Elder Gods chose to follow him, the Faithful trusted their judgement. Under BMD's leadership, the Coruscanti Republic was established and quickly built itself into the greater of the two known planets of Existence. Both New Coruscant and Koft remained separate of each other, but BMD's government tried on a number of occasions to contact Koft. No official contact was ever made until the beginning of the First Koftian Conflict. Koftia, Koft's only moon, attempted to defect to the Republic. Koftian leaders were outraged, prompting Prime Minister Goku of Koft to send military forces to deal with the rebelling moon's government. Republic leaders persuaded BMD to intervene. Coruscant sent its armed forces to protect Koftia, which was successful. Koft was humiliated by the defeat, leading Goku to resign and be replaced by Tai of former Digiworld dimension. Koftia was not accepted into the Republic, but it kept open relations with both the Republic and the Koftian Alliance. Prime Minister Tai started the Second Conflict when he ordered the attack on a Coruscanti envoy to Koftia. This ignited a war that was devastating to Koft. Tai was publicly executed and a puppet government was installed on Koft until a new leader was selected. Coruscant continued to thrive, but grew wary of Koft's hostilities. The people supported their Chancellor, but more and more Republic citizens believed a more drastic course should have been taken on Koft to prevent another conflict. BMD's government hesitated to make their appearance to Koftians even more menacing, and opted to stay out of Koftian affairs once a new leader was selected. The Chancellor disappears After Lyndon Pilot was elected Prime Minister and with the establishment of the Koftian Monarchy, Coruscant was dealt with a critical blow. BMD, their Supreme Chancellor, had disappeared. At the time, there was no explanation, not even his wife, November Terra, had any idea where he had gone. The Republic's leading Senator, Wilhuff Tarkin, was put in charge of running the Republic in BMD's absence. During this time, Tarkin was contacted by King Pilot, who persuaded him to slowly weaken the Republic's standing by offering military secrets to the Koftian army. Tarkin agreed willingly, and eventually Koft became the superior planet, without the Republic knowing it. Koft launched a surprise assault on Koftia and the Republic. The two suffered a great military humiliation, allowing Koft to officially become the dominant faction. The Republic quickly accepted Koft's terms, which ensured the Republic's place behind that of Koft. During this time, Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi became the Supreme Chancellor. He worked tirelessly to ensure that Koftian and Coruscanti relations remained civil. King Pilot was satisfied that the Republic had been pacified, so he cared little for the Chancellor's dealings. BMD's wife, Nova Terra, was arrested by Koftian officials and branded a traitor. She was imprisoned on Koft. Kenobi attempted to combat this move, but was forced to agree, for it was something King Pilot would not compromise on. Nova's daughter, Nebula was sent to BMD's former wife, Queen Zelda I. The Queen's own daughter, Zelda II, was elected a Senator for the Hylian district as well as the Faraway district. She became a very influential Senator, rallying many to stand behind Chancellor Kenobi by pulling resources together in order to survive under Koft's conditions. A number of attempts had been made to find BMD, but nothing was successful. The probes sent out into deep space, far outside New Coruscant's borders all went missing, prompting many leaders to give up on the project. Instead, they focused their efforts in improving their domestic situation. With the disastrous war, the Republic found itself unable to fully fund their military. Although the New Coruscanti Coalition remained a legitimate organization, dedicated to protect New Coruscant, they were shadows of their former selves. Many soldiers and military officials were forced to resign and enter into different professions. Because of this, New Coruscant was able to build a stronger industrial center. This prompted many Koftian leaders to advise King Pilot to normalize trade with New Coruscant. Since, they were no longer a threat militarily, Pilot agreed. This was the first step in what would later become a more formalized alliance between the two planets. The Koftian-Coruscanti Alliance was later formed to combat the Vullarian threat. The Vullarian War Former Chancellor BMD returned to known space shortly before the Vullarian War. He arrived alongside Bastila Shan who had been missing since the beginning of the First Koftian Conflict. It was rumored that the Koftians had assassinated Shan, but it was revealed that she was abducted by an alien race known as the Vullarians. They were an aggressive species that had devoted many years into researching the Koftians and Coruscanti. BMD brought news of impending war, and tried to persuade the two factions to prepare. New Coruscanti officials trusted BMD, and he was quick to gain their support. The Koftians were slower to agree, but eventually, the KCA was formed. BMD was placed in charge of New Coruscanti forces within the KCA, where he largely ignored the terms of the last Koftian Conflict. The Republic's military quickly modernized and matched that of Koft. Although Pilot decried this as an illegal act, many leaders, both Koftian and Coruscanti, argued that since the KCA was formed of both military organizations, anything binding one faction would effectively bind the other. Pilot begrudgingly accepted this and the KCA grew stronger. The first blow was struck on New Coruscant's farthest moon, Corgus. The attack seemed to have been repelled, but the Vullarians eventually won the battle with their surprising and unconventional tactics. The war would eventually lead up to the KCA blockading the Vullarian home worlds. The war stalemated for several months, no faction advancing beyond the borders of Mirosis. The ground wars waged on Mirosis' surface was taxing for both sides. This led BMD to propose a more drastic and brutal strategy. During the war, he had a number of Republic scientists develop several super-weapons to use on the Vullarians if they ever got close to invading either Koft or Coruscant. The Nova-Class Devastators were designed to wipe out any bio-organic life within a matter of minutes. In fact, only a paltry sum of five Devastators could wipe out all life on an entire planet. Many organizations, especially the Jedi Order were opposed to this measure. BMD's then-wife, Bastila Shan, who was a member of the Jedi High Council warned that the genocide BMD would unleash would be unforgivable and would have drastic consequences. Ignoring his wife and the rest of the opposition, BMD and those loyal to him deployed the Nova bombs on all three Vullarian worlds. Within minutes, the war was over. King Pilot quickly branded BMD a traitor and ordered the KCA to arrest him. Most of New Coruscant was conflicted when it came to antagonizing BMD. Effectively, half of Coruscant's people and leaders were in favor of BMD's decision, while the other half was not. The indecisiveness allowed BMD and his supporters to quickly evade the KCA. They remained hidden in the Asteroid Belt beyond the Vullarian worlds. Resignations and Coronations Shortly after the end of the Vullarian War, Chancellor Kenobi resigned from his post. Varian Wrynn was elected the new Chancellor, and he had a reputation of being a sympathizer to BMD's cause. He believed that the Vullarians' annihilation was the only means of ending the long and bloody war. The Jedi Order felt that it's interests conflicted with that of the Republic. So, they had decided to make a mass exodus to Koft, where their views were more readily accepted. The Order did not approve of the Monarchy, but they were interested in the fact that the Koftian government wanted to bring BMD and his cohorts to justice. Kenobi left with the Order, though personally, he disagreed with the Order's view of BMD. In fact, the Jedi were just as conflicted about BMD as the Republic government was. Many Masters, including Obi-wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, and Qui-gon Jinn believed that BMD was the only person capable of keeping the endless war between Sith and Jedi from continuing. Meanwhile, Queen Zelda I of the Hylian district also decided to bring her reign to an end. She passed the crown to her daughter, Senator Zelda II. Her coronation was to take place in Hyrule. The new Queen made a startling move by not only inviting all the major faction leaders, but also her father, BMD. This stunned many people, for he was still the most wanted man in KCA space. The Republic government agreed to allow BMD safe passage to attend his daughter's coronation. Pilot vehemently opposed this, threatening to attack BMD's entourage if they showed themselves. Chancellor Wrynn answered back by placing all New Coruscanti forces on watch for Koftians, and even barred them from entering Coruscanti space. Although he was furious, Pilot could do nothing but watch. At the coronation, BMD revealed that he and his forces had been terraforming the dead Vullarian worlds, and was planning to create his own faction, separate of Koft and New Coruscant. The Elders' Empire was born, with the aid of the Elder Gods and BMD's loyalist supporters. Many who supported BMD from both Koft and Coruscant defected to the Empire. Once it was established, the Republic immediately opened communications with them. The Koftians, however, chose to ignore the Empire, Pilot going so far as to deem them hostile. Eventually, King Pilot was assassinated and replaced with Prime Minister Aerith Gainsborough. This softened Koftian-Imperial relations, for BMD and Aerith had conspired to overthrow the tyrannical Pilot. Peacetime During the more peaceful years after the Vullarian War, the Republic focused on maintaining its industrial strength. Yet, when Argon was founded, New Coruscant found a matched rival. The two lightly competed for several years, eventually pooling their resources. Argon became the center of galactic business, while New Coruscant provided the industrial needs of the galaxy. Since hyperdrive technology had been rediscovered, Chancellor Wrynn met with Prime Minister Aerith and Emperor BMD to discuss terms of expansion. Once an agreement was made, the three factions went off to colonize unspoiled worlds and systems. The Republic quickly colonized a number of systems, all rich and abundant in raw materials. These were all shipped to New Coruscant, allowing its businesses to thrive. Most Republic colonies were mining planets, and only a few were colonized by those who wanted a permanent home. With new technology and a flourishing relationship with the other two factions, New Coruscant saw prosperity that it didn't enjoy since the beginning of its reformed existence. Chancellor Wrynn worked closely with Prime Minster Aerith and Emperor BMD. When The Exchange began raiding trading vessels and envoys, the Republic strengthened patrols within their own borders, but did little to hunt the pirates down. Instead, they left that to the Empire, who had devoted a great part of their resources in tracking down the Exchange. During this time, the Circle of Mages had formally built an enclave based on New Coruscant. The former Arcane University found New Coruscant to be the perfect place to settle, for it was directly between the Empire and the Koftians. Prospective mages and other magically inept people could easily be found, allowing the Circle to keep track of magic users. Though the Circle was governed by itself, the Republic kept a close watch on them. Even in modern times, there were many people who still were suspicious of magic. And although the major factions all accepted them into their communities and organizations, they were never too careful. The Great Galactic War Ramas returned after a short time of peace in the galaxy. He and his newly formed Black Mirage took the major factions completely by surprise. Chancellor Wrynn and his two colleagues were on the Asari world of Landara when Ramas' allies attacked their homes. Many of the Republic's colonies fell to the invaders, who were led by the Zerg. The Zerg Queen Kerrigan led the battle over New Coruscant. The NCC was able to hold the Zerg off, denying them the ability to initiate a ground assault until Chancellor Wrynn could return. With him was the 3rd Imperial Fleet, which allowed the NCC and KCA forces to drive the Zerg back. After the Zerg had fled, the 3rd Imperial Fleet left to help Koft as Chancellor Wrynn and his forces prepared to retake their lost systems. After the KCA and the Empire successfully defended the Core system, the leaders met once again to discuss a counter-attack. It was decided that BMD and a vanguard of Sith, Jedi, and Imperial Knights would attack Ramas' throneworld of Char. The enemy's base of operations was discovered after interrogating the Exchange's leader, Tyber Zahn, who was captured above Koft. The 3rd Imperial Fleet would accompany the New Coruscanti KCA forces to retake the lost systems. Wrynn remained on New Coruscant to direct his forces. When the attack on Char commenced, the Chancellor sent the Coruscanti Elite Corps to aid Paragon LE in his attack above Char. The ground attack soon weakened, and the Strike teams were forced to retreat. The Elite stayed behind with Paragon LE in order to allow the Strike teams to return to Cretia. The Emperor was incapacitated during the ground battle, leaving Imperial command to BMD's wife, Nova. She helped coordinate a defensive strategy at the Solus system while the other leaders decided what to do next. Ramas' armies were held off in the Solus system, while Paragon LE and the United Earth Directorate sped ahead of the fight, holding the position above Char once more. When the KCA and Imperial forces caught up, the battle was joined once again. BMD awoke from his coma and joined the fighting a short term later. Eventually, the combined might of BMD and the Elder Gods was able to stop Ramas once and for all. With Ramas dead and the Umbral Staff destroyed, the war came to a close. Reconstruction The Republic suffered heavy losses during the war. Many of its colonies were completely wiped out or suffered great damage. During the next few years, Chancellor Wrynn spent countless resources rebuilding and reinforcing the Republic's colonies. Eventually, the mining colonies recovered, allowing the Republic to regain its position as the galaxy's top metal and ore supplier. Chancellor Wrynn was re-elected, despite the many setbacks during the war. The war had also rekindled the government's relationship with the Jedi Order, leading to an Academy opening in Centre City, Coruscant's capital. The KCA remained an intricate part of Coruscant's relationship with Koft. Wrynn continued to work closely with both Aerith and BMD. However, the most coveted relationship the Coruscanti recognized was with Argon. Since the Asari had joined the Empire, Coruscant was doubly enthusiastic about working with Argon. The Asari were a well respected race, and Coruscant would like to see more Asari working for the Republic as well as the Empire. Though very little numbers of Asari ventured beyond the Empire's borders, Coruscant had the highest number of Asari citizen outside of both the Empire and Landara. Major Organizations The Republic Senate The Republic Senate was formed at the very start of rebuilding society on New Coruscant after the Dimensional Meld. Each district, or former dimension, put forth a diplomatic ambassador to serve as their Senator. The Senators served life-terms unless they resigned, were forced out of office by the Chancellor, or were rendered unable to continue their service. The number of Senators fluctuated throughout the course of New Coruscant's history. Several districts either merged or separated, generating an influx of Senators. A Senator's duty was to relay the needs of their respective districts to the Chancellor. Unlike their counterparts on Koft, Senators were not the official leaders of their districts. The districts would elect their own leaders, depending on their forms of governance. For instance: when New Hyrule relocated to New Coruscant from Koft, their district was represented by a monarchy. Their Queen, Zelda I, served as the leader of the district, while her daughter, Zelda II, served as the Senator. In addition, it was up to the districts' government to compensate the Senator. In essence, depending on how well they served their districts, Senatorial salaries increased or decreased. Most of the cases involving a Senatorial resignation happen because he or she had done an unsatisfactory job, prompting a great drop in their salary. The New Coruscanti Coalition The NCC was the main military force of the Republic. Even in modern times, the NCC continues to serve as New Coruscant's last line of defense. The Coalition is directed by a First-Class General and a First-Class Admiral. During the early years, they were General Cecil Harvey and Admiral Cid Highwind, respectively. When Varian Wrynn was elected, he chose a new military leadership, headed by General Broll Bearmantle and Admiral Carth Onasi. The Chancellor outranked both of the military leaders as the Supreme Commander. The Coalition was divided into two divisions, one being the Army, and the other being the Navy. During BMD's reign as Supreme Chancellor, he usually put more focus on the Navy, believing that the stronger the Navy, the stronger the military as a whole. Since technology was limited during his time, the advances in space technology gave New Coruscant a great advantage of Koft, who relied more on their ground forces. When the KCA was formed, the most elite of the NCC were brought into the newly formed organization. Some officials, like Cid Highwind, opted to stay in both the NCC and the KCA. Highwind was a General in both organizations, and was a hero during the Vullarian War. He and BMD had devised the plans to push the Vullarians back to their border world of Mirosis. During the war with Ramas, NCC officials successfully defended their world against the Zerg. Admiral Onassi was in charge of the joint operations with the 3rd Imperial Fleet to take back the lost Republic systems. During peacetime, the NCC was counted on to patrol Republic borders and keep trading routes secure. The Coruscanti Elite Corps The Elite Corps were established by Varian Wrynn shortly after his election. They were his elite guard, sworn to protect the Chancellor and conduct high priority missions for the Republic. At first, there were only three operatives: Valeera Saguinar, Jill Valentine, and Mirax Horn. By the time of the Great Galactic War, Chancellor Wrynn had more operatives trained. The Elite were expected to work as saboteurs and spies. They were seen as the greatest Intelligence force until the inception of The Empire's own Imperial Intelligence. When the war with Ramas came about, the Corps numbered a couple dozen. They were separated out to accompany both KCA and UED forces. Wrynn insisted that Operative Valentine accompany the Strike teams infiltrating Char. Though she survived, several Imperial Knights were killed, and the Emperor himself was incapacitated. Valentine accompanied the survivors back to Cretia to await new orders. Throughout the rest of the war, Valentine remained with the Imperial Knights and worked closely with Imperial Intelligence. Meanwhile, other operatives, Valeera Saguinar among them, worked with the UED and KCA during their defense of the Solus system. Several operatives died during the final push back to Char. When the war finally ended, the Corps had lost a total of five operatives. The original still lived, but a large portion of the Corps had perished. During Reconstruction, Wrynn decided not to train additional operatives, feeling the remaining seven would fulfill the needs of the Republic for the time being. Culture Major Languages As with all other major factions, Galactic Basic was the planetary standard. Like Koft, Elvish was another major language spoken on New Coruscant. There were a great number of Elven collectives on New Coruscant. They had merged into one district known as the Haven District. High Elves from Azeroth, Dalish Elves from Thedas, and other major Elven factions made their home in Haven. In addition to both Elvish and Basic, Dwarven was also used as a trade language. Although many different Dwarven clans lived on Platerra, one of Coruscant's moons, they still journeyed planetside and were considered part of the Republic. Dwarven cultures from Thedas, Azeroth, and other surviving dimensions assembled on Platerra. Lastly, when the Elder Gods still lived on Coruscant, Litzell was their common tongue. Life on New Coruscant New Coruscant had always been a high class society. During recent years, it has become a place of historical significance. Many of the greatest inventions and innovations came from the Republic during the early years of Existence. The standard of living has always been high, but crime rates fluctuate. During times of crisis (Wars and other planetary wide conflicts), crime rates are relatively low. However, during peacetime, criminals find it easier to operate. This is due to the fact that military forces are usually stationed in large population centers during times of war. After Coruscant lost the third conflict with Koft, many were concerned about what would happen to the planet. However, Chancellor Kenobi ensured the planet's stability and continued growth. When the Expansion Era began, Coruscant found its muse as the galactic dealer of ores and metals. They claimed many of the systems and planets rich in natural resources, particularly those that involved mining. From then on, the Republic has had a great influx of engineers and prospectors leaving their schools and universities. Education was also a great focus of New Coruscant. The planet boasted the greatest universities and learning centers in the galaxy. This was true, considering the greatest minds fled to Coruscant after the Meld. It was not uncommon to see many families sending their young to Coruscant to be educated. It was easy to tell if someone had been educated on New Coruscant, considering they ended up speaking Basic with a Coruscanti accent. A notable example would be Prime Minster Aerith's child, Giselle Gainsborough. She was sent to Coruscant to be educated even at the age of five. She grew up with a Coruscanti accent instead of the more robust Koftian accent.